She Stands in Heels
by mistlove
Summary: Damian sees Stephanie again for the first time in several years. She stands proud and tall in her eggplant purple dress and heels. Older!Damian Wayne/Stephanie Brown.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. REFRAIN FROM SWEARING. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.  
**Title:**She Stands in Heels  
**Summary:** Damian sees Stephanie again for the first time in several years. She stands proud and tall in her eggplant purple dress and heels. Older!Damian Wayne/Stephanie Brown.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to DC Comics.

**A/N:** This is the Day 7 prompt "formal" for the 30 Days of Writing Challenge I'm doing on tumblr. (morningskylight . tumblr . com) Sorry I'm late in uploading! This has been on tumblr for awhile now.

...

She looks beautiful.

It's the first thought to cross his mind when he sees Stephanie, for the first time in several years, step out of the car.

She looks a bit tanner than she used to, but it's a healthy tan and he doesn't see a single splotchy red spot on her. Her golden blonde hair is braided into an elegant bun on top of her head. A little butterfly clip holds her bangs out of her electric blue eyes. She has some pale lavender eyeshadow on and bright pink lipstick. The elegant, formal eggplant purple dress hugs tight around her hips before fanning out against her thighs. Her thick pumps are a matching color.

_She looks beautiful_.

The crowd around him claps and cheers.

Grayson's voice rises above the rest. "The guest of honor finally decided to join us!"

Stephanie laughs, her voice a rich, velvety sound. She ducks out to greet Grayson, hugging him and pecking a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sure the party was missing a little pizzazz without me here," she teases.

It's been several years since she's been back to Gotham and seen any of the Bat Family. But she acts as though she hasn't been gone a day.

"Sure was," Grayson agrees jovially. "Come on. Bruce is waiting for you inside."

Stephanie pauses before leaning in closer, dropping her voice. "And Tim?"

"He's here," Grayson replies evenly. "but he won't bother you if you don't want him to."

Drake and Stephanie had tried dating again after the Captain Boomerang and Cluemaster incidents cleared up with each. It had ended badly. Too much history, too many feelings, and too much miscommunication. A year or so after their breakup, Stephanie temporarily resigned as Batgirl to return to Africa to start a charity movement.

Stephanie smiles mournfully. "I'll talk to him later then."

She's back now to bring news of a newly federally-approved charity and to reclaim her empty mantle as Batgirl. The party thrown today by his Father is in celebration of Stephanie's return and for the announcement of Wayne Industries' donation to Stephanie's Waffles for Africa Charity.

"Now then, Miss Stephanie Brown." Grayson bows theatrically. "Shall I walk you up to the stage for your speech? You're already late."

"Fashionably late," Stephanie quips back. "And no, it's alright. I'll go up by myself." She pushes her hand gently against his shoulder. "You should go back to Babs."

"Ahh, sorry she didn't come out to greet you, by the way," Grayson hums in explanation. "She's busy handling cameras and security for this party."

"She's doing it _personally_?" Steph blinks before smiling. "Guess that's a good sign."

"She's missed you, even if she won't admit it." Grayson nudges her towards the stage. "You'll get to meet and greet later. Give your opening speech first."

Stephanie nods in agreement and skips off towards the stage.

He follows her.

"Brown. Brown!" He snatches her by the wrist and she reflexively whirls around, fingers tugging on his pinky, attempting to dislodge the grip.

She blinks, looking like a deer in the headlights for a moment. "Oh. Damian!" She tugs him abruptly forward into a tight hug and he's suddenly very aware of her ample breasts pressed up against him.

"Let me go, Brown!" he mutters, muffled against her bare shoulder.

She finally pulls back, giving him a reprimanding look. "Hey now, is that any way to greet your beautiful and wise mentor that has just returned from a life-changing few years in Africa?" Stephanie props her hands on her hips, gazing down at him with a raised eyebrow.

He looks over her again now that he has a close up view. She really does look stunning in formal wear. She hasn't grown all that much since he last saw her. He would be about her height if she took off her heels.

"Tt. I just came to congratulate you, Brown." He folds his arms across his chest. "You didn't have to be overdramatic."

"Aww, are you saying you didn't miss me?" Stephanie cocks a challenging eyebrow at him before propping a finger under his chin. She tilts it up, leaning forward slightly. "Your eyes are wandering, young chick. I can tell. Just tell me I look gorgeous and we can skip the rest of the niceties."

"Hmpf." He pulls away. "Keep deluding yourself, Brown."

"Denial is a river in Egypt, little bird." Stephanie hums a victorious tune as she slips her hand into the crook of his elbow.

He presses his other hand over hers, leading her towards the stage.

"Welcome home, Stephanie."

...

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. REFRAIN FROM SWEARING. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
